Love of the Theiving Princess
by Tifa-X
Summary: A Final Fantasy Crossover: X2 and 7.ShoujoAiYuri content.Pairings include TifaxRikku, and a made up character, Nissa.Young Al bhed Rikku falls for the ever so popular and tomboyish blitzball player Tifa Lockheart. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Note:I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. They all belong to Square-Enix.

Part 1

''Grrrr Brother, will you hurry up? I dont wanna miss the game'  
''Don't rush me! We'll get to Zanarkand in no time! Hush'  
''I'm so psyched about seeing the game!  
''I bet because you get to see the Star Player, isnt it, Rikku'  
''No! Someone else...'' Rikku blushes. Rikku was a cheery and free-spirited young Al Bhed girl with blonde hair and strange green eyes.  
''Who'  
''Im not telling, Yunie!''

They were all aboard the airship Celcius, heading to Zanarkand to meet up with Tidus, the Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes. He had a game tonight, and invited all to come. There was also another member of the Zanarkand Abes that was quite popular...someone Rikku had an eye for, but wouldnt tell anyone about it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Zanakand Abe's locker room, a slight talk was made between Tidus and the mysterious new player.  
''So, pumped up for the game tonight?''Tidus asked.  
''Yeah..Blitzball has become a part of my life...I love to play'  
''Well..you have advanced your skills since you came to Zanarkand...you are among the best on the team'  
''Thanks...''The mysterious player said while she was fixing herself up for the game.  
-  
A few hours later, the game had begun. It was the Zanarkand Abes against the Guado Glories. People were cheering for the Abes to win.  
The Celcius ship had arrived just in time. Rikku was the first one who ran out of the ship.  
''Yay!'' Rikku shouted with her hands in the air, dancing a bit.

Rikku finally got to see the person she was dying to meet. While watching her play, Rikku admired the player more and more. She couldnt stop gazing at the player's crimson eyes, the long black hair, and the player's physically fit body.  
''Ahhhhhhh...''Rikku sighed, blushing while holding her hands together.

Inside the sphere, Tidus passed the blitzball over to the new player, who was wide open in the field.  
''Tifa, catch!"

''So her name is...Tifa.'' Rikku smiles.

Tifa recieved the ball, swimming over to the opposite player's goal. She did the Sphere Shot move that Tidus had taught her. A goal for the Zanarkand Abes.  
-  
Later the game had ended. Tifa and Tidus were sitting in the arena chatting away.  
Rikku quietly walked up to them both.  
''Rikku! You came!''Tidus said.  
''Yeah! Yuna came too! She wanted to see you'  
''A friend of yours, Tidus?'' Tifa asked.  
''Yeah. Rikku, this is Tifa, shes an Abe now. Tifa, this is Rikku, an Al Bhed girl who helped bring the Calm two years back'  
''Nice to meet you Rikku.''Tifa gets up and smirks.  
''Uhhh, nice meeting you too!'' Rikku yells and blushes.

Rikku couldnt help but look at Tifa's body for a minute. She was rather tall, by a few inches. Her breasts were bigger than Rikku's, so she had to be around 20. ''She's gotta be around 20 or so...she doesnt look like a teen..and shes soo kawaii! Ahh! This is getting me excited'  
''Something wrong?'' Tifa asked.  
''N-no no! Nothing wrong!'' Rikku smiled.  
''Well, Im off to bed..''Tidus yawned.  
''Wait! Yuna wants to see you'  
''Oh yeah! Where is she'  
''Up on the stands'  
Tidus spotted Yuna and ran over there, making Rikku alone with Tifa for a bit.  
This is what Rikku wanted, to be alone with Tifa, the girl shes been having feelings for ever since Tifa came to Zanarkand. ''So, tell me about yourself.''Tifa said.

...Rikku was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

''So, how long have you known Tidus?'' Tifa asked Rikku.  
''Well, I first met him two years ago'  
''Ohh..I see.''

Rikku was highly nervous at this point, she didnt really know what to say to the one she had deeply admired. Tifa stared at Rikku's confused expression that was on her face.  
''Are you ok?''Tifa asked.  
''Yes Im fine...Im just a bit nervous..for some reason'  
''You wanna lay down or something'  
''N-no I'll be fine!'' Rikku said cheerfully.  
''Well, ok then Rikku, nice meeting you. I must head home, Im pretty tired from the game this evening'  
''Oh, you were great out there! I really like how you play!''Rikku cheered.  
''Heh, thank you...I work hard out there in the Blitzing arena...so I can bring victory to my team...well, I gotta head out..again, nice meeting you'  
''Hela saadehk oui duu!'' Rikku shouted.  
''Huh?''Tifa questioned.  
''I said, nice meeting you too! Its Al Bhed'  
''Ahh, interesting. Goodnight.''

Tifa turns around and heads out the front door of the arena. Rikku watches her walk out, constantly smiling.  
''Ahhhhh, she is sooo cool! E mega ran cuu silr!'' Rikku thought to herself.  
-  
While Tifa was walking home, she suddenly had this sudden feeling in her, a familiar feeling. A feeling of someone she had greatly missed. She stopped for a bit and looked into the nights sky, gazing upon the stars.  
''I know its you...you're getting jealous, arent you. Thats why Im getting this feeling, its because you want me to notice that you're still here...theres nothing to worry about, I'll be fine here in Zanarkand.'' -  
The next day, Tidus and Tifa were outside in the Blitzing arena practicing. Of course, Rikku was there to spectate and daydream more about Tifa. She couldn't stop smiling and blushing.

''You guys are doin' great!'' Rikku shouted.  
Suddenly, Rikku heard some footsteps. She didn't pay it any mind though. ''Huh?''Rikku turned around after hearind a voice speak to her.  
''The new blitzer...she's strong, isnt she'  
''You mean Tifa? Oh yeah, she's awesome'  
''Ahhhhh...she's more than just strong...she's beautiful!'' The mysterious person sighs.  
''...Ah...do you know her personally or somethin'?'' Rikku asked.  
''Know her...heck, Im the one who massages her after every game'  
Rikku opens her mouth wide in shock, getting a little jealous. Then she notices that this woman that pampers Tifa has weird green eyes. ''Are you an Al Bhed?'' Rikku asked.  
''Yep, good guess...my name is Nissa'  
''I'm Rikku'  
''Yes, Im sure you are...listen...you don't stand a chance'  
''Wha? A chance with what'  
''I saw you gawkin' at Tifa...you must have some schoolgirl crush on her'  
''...DONT BE SILLY!''Rikku shouted, denying what was said.  
''It's written all over your face..cemmo kenm, cra bnupypmo caac oui yc zicd y lremt..uv luinca..dryd'c fryd oui yna yhofyo..'' Nissa smirks.  
Rikku was getting ticked off at this Nissa woman. ''Grrrr'  
Nissa turns around and heads downstairs, near the arena. Rikku watches her in anger and jealousy.  
''How dare she say that to me'  
-  
After practice had ended, Tifa and the other Abes were greatly fatigued. Some of them fell to the ground. Nissa came running to Tifa.  
''It's time for your relaxing period, Tifa-sama'  
''Oh great, Im exhausted.'' Nissa grabs one of Tifa's hands and strokes it delicately.  
''I assure you that you'll be feeling good once Im done with you'  
''Nissa, you've always done a good job'  
Rikku watches from above, feeling angry and a bit hurt that Tifa would let Nissa touch her like that.  
''What is Tifa-san thinking? How could she let that meanie touch her so? Ohhh..Tifa..can't I touch you?  
Rikku watches as Tifa and Nissa head out into the Zanarkand Abes' locker room.  
''Hmmm...maybe I should go see...yeah! Spytime!'' 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Rikku had followed Tifa and Nissa quietly, trying to be unnoticed as much as possible. Finally, they came to a stop and a door opened automatically to let them both in. They had both walked in, with Nissa holding Tifa's muscular arm. Rikku wasn't pleased with what she just saw.  
''Ooooo...that little slut!'' Rikku thought to herself.

She looked around for another way in, since the door to the locker room was shut tight by Nissa. Then, Rikku saw a small passage by the side of where the door was.  
She looked around both ways to make sure no one was looking. The coast was clear. She bent down and started crawling, hoping she'll wind up somewhere with a good view of Tifa and Nissa.  
-  
Tifa was seated on a soft cushionbed, greatly in fatigue, while Nissa was up preparing to comfort Tifa.  
''So Miss Lockheart, are you ready?'' Nissa asked.  
''Yep...totally.''Tifa says while stretching and yawning.  
''Okay then...turn over! Im gonna give you a super Nissa-love massage!''

Tifa turns over on her stomach. Nissa slowly climbs on top of Tifa and sits on the lower part of her back. Her hands pull up the top of Tifa's shirt, revealing her long, clear back. Nissa gets some special lotion and rubs it over her hands. She then gently rubs the higher parts of Tifa's back, caressing it all over, even massaging Tifa's ribs.  
''So how does it feel, Tifa-sama?''Nissa giggles.  
''Mmmmm...this feels great.'' Tifa's eyes were closed.

The massage went on for about 10 more minutes. Then when it was over, Nissa prepared a bath of running warm water and bubbles. Tifa got in, completely naked.  
''Ahhh...this is wonderful.'' Tifa said, well relaxed.

Elsewhere, Rikku managed to find a peephole so she can see what that Nissa was up to with Tifa. The position she was in was a good one, she could see everything.  
She noticed Tifa was in a little bath, naked. Rikku couldn't help but blush a deeper shade of red, gazing upon Tifa's busty breasts, soaked in soap and water. This little moment even made Rikku excited to the point where she started to get wet in her special area.  
''Ooooooooo...Tifa...ahhh!'' Rikku moaned.

Just then, Nissa was getting undressed. She had the body of a goddess. Rikku looked at her body up and down, but wasnt too interested like she was with Tifa's body, since it was a bit more butch-looking.

Nissa walked out into the open completely naked. Rikku couldnt believe what she was seeing. Tifa was shocked too, because this is a first. Nissa slowly got into the little hot bath with Tifa, sitting herself down next to Tifa. She looked to Tifa smiling devilishly at her. Tifa's eyes were wide open, blushing as well.  
''N-nissa-san...what is the meaning of this'  
''Oh Tifa-sama, I just thought I could give you better treatment this way!'' Nissa blushes slightly while giggling mischieviously.  
''Better treatment?''Rikku questioned.  
''Nissa-san...ah...what exactly do you mean?'' Tifa asked nervously.  
''Heehee, I'll show you!''

Nissa got behind Tifa, grabbing Tifa's breasts. She gently started to massage them, stroking them lightly. Tifa couldn't help but moan, with her face still red.  
''Ahhh...N-nissa-san'  
''Shhh! You dont have to talk.Just enjoy!''Nissa smiled.

Rikku was even more upset and outraged at what was going on. She got so angry that she wanted to get out of her hiding place and go over there to stop what was going on. But...she realised something. She realized that Tifa probably has feelings for Nissa, or she wouldnt have let Nissa touch her in such a way. Rikku started crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The more Tifa moaned, the more Rikku wanted to scream.  
''I..should just go...I'll never have a chance with Tifa...'' Rikku frowned.

Just then, Tifa managed to grab Nissa's hands, stoping her. Tifa had a serious look on her face. She turned around and looked directly into Nissa's eyes.  
''Nissa...I apprieciate what you're doing..but I cannot do this with you, not so soon anyway'  
''Tifa-sama? What do you mean? You dont like my special treatment'  
''I do, you're a nice person, and a beautiful woman..but..Im just not ready for this kind of thing now...''

Rikku heard Tifa's plee. She suddenly had a feeling of relif when she heard that.  
''...Tifa likes someone else maybe? I wonder...who could it be?''

Nissa's eyes lighted up with shock.  
''...You're not interested, Tifa-sama?'' Nissa asked.  
''Im sorry, Nissa-san.''

Tifa got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a blue towel. Nissa continued to look at Tifa's every move. She just stood there in the bath, getting even more soaked. There was even little tears coming down her eyes.  
''Tifa-sama'  
''Nissa-san, I thank you for this little session. I'm well relaxed now. I must be getting home now. Sayonara.''

Tifa gets dressed and leaves. Nissa is still in the bath. Her head is down. She is feeling saddened and a bit frustrated.  
''Tifa-sama...aishiteru.'' She whispers under her breath, hoping Tifa wouldnt hear those words yet.

Rikku couldnt help but smile. Her sadness went away and she was her old, cheery self again.  
''So Tifa doesnt love Nissa that way! Thank god! Well...I wonder who it is that Tifa really likes...could it be...me? I surely hopes so!'' 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Tifa got home later on that evening. Where she lived was in a small complex in the slums of Zanarkand. She walked over to her bed and plopped herself down. She closeed her eyes and took a deep breathe, trying to forget what happened this evening with Nissa.  
''What has gotten into Nissa? She's never done that before...has she really developed feelings for me like that?''

Suddenly, a light appears from out of the ceiling, onto Tifa's face. It was no ordinary light, it had a heavenly presence to it. Then all of a sudden, feathers began falling down. Tifa grabbed one of the feathers into the palm of her hand. Right away, she knew what was going on.  
''It's you...have you come down to talk to me? Did you see what happened?'' Tifa asked.

The feathers started to merge together into the form of a body. The body was of a beautiful female with long light brown hair and shimmering green eyes. This ghostly female with came down and sat next to Tifa on the bed. Tifa looked into the woman's eyes, looking very happy.

''Tifa...it's good to see your face like this again.'' The ghostly woman spoke softly.  
''...Aerith...how did you'  
''Appear down from the heavens like this? The Heavens allowed me to see you one last time'  
''I see...'' Tifa said softly, and smiling.  
''I was watching what happened with you and that Nissa woman..she really seems to like you.'' Aerith giggled.  
''So you did see...sigh..hey, whats so funny about that? You mean, you're not jealous'  
''If I was living, I'd probably be..but Tifa, you have to let go...you have to move on with your life. What's done is done, and there is no way we can keep our relationship going like this..''

Aerith takes Tifa's hands and caresses them gently. She looks into Tifa's crimson eyes and smiles.  
''..I know Aerith but...it's difficult. I lost you so quickly that..I still wanna be with you, even though you're dead...blast that Sephiroth!'' Tifa makes a fist and punches the bed.  
''Please calm down, my love. There was nothing anyone could do at that moment...well, I must leave you now, koibito'  
''Aerith, wait! Just a few more minutes...!''

The heavenly light appeared in the ceiling once again. Aerith began to fade in front of Tifa's eyes.  
''Tifa...please...move on with your life...as you can see, I'm not the only one who has feelings for you...they are in love with you too'  
''They? They who'  
''You'll find out in time, love...just remember..I'll never forget you..and I'll always be watching you'  
''I'll never forget you either...'' Tifa says softly.

Tifa watches Aerith fade away into the heavens, fading away...forever. Tifa put her head down in grief and couldnt help but let out some tears. Afterwards, she fell deep asleep.  
-  
Morningtime came. Aboard the Celcius, Rikku was still asleep, smiling heavily.  
Yuna came to check on her.  
''Look at her, smiling so hard!'' Yuna said.

Yuna took a pillow from a nearby bed and beat Rikku over the head with it. Rikku jumped up from out of her sleep.  
''Gahhhhh!'' Rikku shouted.  
''Morning, sleepyhead!'' Yuna smiled.  
''Aww Yunie! You ruined a good dream'  
''So thats why you were smiling in your sleep! Dreaming of Gippal'  
''NO WAY! HE'S A JERK!'' Rikku shouted.  
''So what were you dreaming about then?'' Yuna asked curiously.  
''Mmmm...it's a secret!'' Rikku said while clasping her hands together.  
''You're in love with someone, aren't you!'' Yuna yelled.  
''...m-maybe...'' Rikku giggled and blushed.  
''Who is it'  
''I'm not telling you!''

Rikku walks out of the room and heads for the outside door. She thought she would head into the arena to see if Tifa was around. Maybe Rikku could tell Tifa her feelings, before it was too late.

Rikku found Tifa sitting over by the waters of Zanarkand. Tifa wasn't alone though.  
There was someone else sitting next to her.  
''Hmm..whos that sitting next to Tifa?''

Rikku kept watching. Tifa turned her face to the other person she was sitting next to. Then the other person looked to Tifa.  
''Im sorry...for acting so cold last night...you just surpised me'  
''Tifa-sama, its ok'  
''Will you forgive me, Nissa-san'  
''Of course I will, Tifa-sama, as your lover, I must forgive you!''

Rikku figured out that Nissa was the person that was sitting next to Tifa.  
''W-what? Tifa and Nissa...oh no! NO!'' Rikku shouted and began crying loudly.  
Tifa and Nissa turned around to see where all the crying was coming from. They saw Rikku on the ground crying non-stop. Tifa got up and went over to Rikku.  
''Rikku? You're Rikku right?'' Tifa asked.  
''Tifa-sama, dont bother with that little girl!'' Nissa said sternly.  
''Rikku, is there something wrong?'' Tifa asked.  
''...Yes, something is VERY wrong!'' Rikku shouted.

Rikku got up from the floor and looked up to Tifa, giving her a tight hug. Tifa was shocked at Rikku's action.  
''Tifa-san, please tell me that you're not in love with that whore!'' ''Hey! Who you callin' a whore, you little brat'  
''Rikku...?''

Rikku let go of Tifa and ran away. Tifa just watched Rikku run, wondering what was wrong with her. Nissa walked up to Tifa and lunged onto Tifa's arm.  
''Tifa-sama, dont pay anymind to her...she's just a little girl who seeks attention'  
''...Still, I wonder what's wrong with her, and why did she hug up on me like that'  
''Can't you see, Tifa-sama? She's jealous, jealous that you and me have become such great lovers!'' Nissa giggled.

Tifa didnt say anything after that. She just kept watching Rikku run. She didnt even look at Nissa. ''Tifa-sama, let's do something romantic'  
''Ah...like what'  
''Hmm..lets go to my house! Let me cook the finest in Al Bhed cuisine'  
''Sounds great!'' Tifa smiled.

Tifa and Nissa left the shore, holding each other's hand. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Later on that evening, Tifa and Nissa made it to Nissa's house, not too far away from where the blitzing arena was located. Nissa's place was well tidy and clean, with the finest of Al Bhed decor.

They both took a seat on the couch, just to relax for a bit. Tifa layed down while Nissa watched her collapse. She smiled at Tifa, and Tifa smirked back.  
''Well, Tifa-sama, let me go and start dinner!'' Nissa said cheerfully.  
''Okay then, Nissa-chan, I'll just rest here for a bit if you dont mind. Blitzball really takes a lot outta me, y'know'  
''Well once you eat my cooking, you'll be feeling totally revitalized!''

Nissa gets up from her seat and heads over to the kitchen. She takes out some pots and pans, and other appliances. She pulled out some spices from the pantry and some meats and got busy. While she was cooking, she couldnt help but sneak a peek at Tifa for a bit. She smiled, looking up and down on Tifa's slender body, gazing upon her busty breasts and that long raven hair. The more Nissa looked, the more she wanted to jump on top of her, rip her clothes off, and have passionate lesbian sex with her. It was too much to bear, but Nissa is willing to be patient for a while.

30 minutes later, dinner was served. Both Tifa and Nissa gathered around the table.  
''Well I hope you like it, Tifa-sama!'' Nissa clasps her hands together.  
''Looks great!.''

Tifa didnt hesitate to start eating. She took the nearest fork and plate, and took big portions of meat and piled it onto her plate. Nissa just watched in amazement, happy as ever.

After dinner was over, Tifa(once again) lays back down, full as ever. Nissa walked over to her and sat down. ''Ohhhhh, that was some good stuff! Al Bhed cuisine is wonderful'  
''Im sooooo glad you liked it, Tifa-sama'  
''Yeah, I wouldnt mind eating it everyday.''

Nissa placed her head onto Tifa's chest, along with her hand touching one of Tifa's breasts. Tifa's eyes widened, suprised to see Nissa lay on her like that. ''Ahhh...N-Nissa-chan?'' Tifa sounding confused.  
''Is there something wrong, Tifa-sama? Can't I rest on you like this...just for a bit? Afterall, I am tired from all the cooking I did'  
''Hmmm...I guess its ok...you did make that meal for me and all...''

Tifa rested her head back down, no longer bothered with Nissa's warmth. Then suddenly Nissa takes her hand and slides it under Tifa's top, massaging Tifa's breasts from underneath. Tifa's eyes widen once again, and she jumps from where she was laying down.  
''N-Nissa-san? W-what was that all about'  
''Tifa-sama...let's have a passionate night together...I dont want this evening to end...'' Nissa frowns.  
''Nissa, Im not sure if I should do that with you...Im still trying to get use to being with someone else...''

As Tifa kept talking, Nissa got up in front of her and took off all her clothes, revealing her goddess-like body to Tifa.  
''Please, Tifa-sama...I love you'  
When Tifa heard those words come out of Nissa's mouth, it made her freeze. She hadnt' heard those words in three years.  
''What...did you say?'' Tifa asked.  
''Tifa-sama, I love you'  
''Nissa...''

Nissa went to Tifa and tighly embraced her. Her warmth along with Tifa's warmth made Nissa even more willing to make love with Tifa. Tifa felt weak in the knees and started to collapse downward onto the ground. Nissa got on top of her and moved her head in for a kiss on Tifa's lips. Tifa accepted the kiss, placing her fingers into Nissa's golden hair, playing around with it. Nissa began adding her tounge into Tifa's mouth, twirling it around and a circular motion.

After a little while, they were both naked. They constantly kissed, while Nissa's hands were all over Tifa, while Tifa layed there moaning and blushing. Finally, Nissa placed a finger into Tifa's 'special area', rubbing the insides lightly, trying not to hurt Tifa. Tifa let out a small whimper, feeling totally pleasured.

The love-making lasted about an hour. Afterwards, They were both lying in Nissa's bed, totally exhausted.  
''Did you enjoy that, Tifa-sama?'' Nissa asked.  
''...'' Tifa just kept panting.

Nissa snuggled up onto Tifa's hot, sweaty body. There, they both lie naked in bed, falling asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The next day, Rikku didn't step foot out of the Celcius. All she did was lay flat on her bed, with her golden braids all over the pillow, her green eyes did nothing but stare at the bookshelf. She just wanted to stay there the rest of the day, hiding herself from others, not wanting them to know the pain of losing a battle of love.  
She felt that it wasn't right for Nissa to have Tifa, that Tifa deserved better. And Rikku considered herself better.  
''It just isn't right...I loved Tifa first! That Nissa thinks she can get any woman she wants!'' Rikku said to herself.

Tears begin to roll down her cheeks and her face presses deeper into the pillow.  
Then suddenly, she quickly jumps up from out of her bed, looking determined.  
''Wait! I cant just stay here weeping in pain! I have to go do something about it!  
I liked Tifa first, darnit!'' Rikku shouts, making a fist.

She dashes out of the Celcius and out into Zanarkand.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Tidus, Tifa-sama's 20th birthday is coming up, and I need your help'  
''Okay, okay! What do you need, Nissa'  
''Hmm well, I need for you to pass out some invitations, all over Zanarkand, hell, all over Spira if you have to'  
''Wha? All over Spira? Its gonna be that big a party'  
''Ok then, just in Zanarkand. Remember, this is a suprise party, I dont want Tifa-sama to know about it, okay'  
''Gotcha!'' Tidus winks at Nissa.  
''Ahhhh, I just love my Tifa-sama sooo much!'' Nissa says happily.  
''So you and Tifa are together now, huh.'' Tidus asks.  
''Yes, and I couldnt be anymore happier'  
''Heh, you really must be in love! Look at you!'' ''Eh? Oh! Just get started on those invitations!'' Nissa shouts.  
''Okay, okay...ahhhh!'' Tidus runs out the room with the invitations in his hands.

Suddenly, Tifa walks into the room where Nissa was located. Nissa gets up and turns around to greet her lover. But when she looked to Tifa, something seemed different.  
''T-Tifa-sama? What did you do to your hair?'' ''What, you dont like it?'' Tifa asks curiously.  
''It's a really nice style, but why did you cut it so short'  
''Well, all that hair gets in my way when I'm in the Blitzing dome. I figure I should just cut it so I can move faster. So, what's up?'' Tifa comes closer to Nissa, wrapping her arm around Nissa's slender waist.  
''Hmmmm, not much, love, just...looking out the window..and I thought of something'  
''What?'' Tifa looking oblivious.  
''Why dont you go out of the city for a while?'' Nissa suggests, with a smile.  
''Leave Zanarkand'  
''Yeah, I think it would be great for you to get away for a bit and enjoy yourself'  
''That doesnt sound too bad...yeah, we should go'  
''Not me, Tifa-sama, just you, sweetheart'  
''Huh? You dont wanna come with me'  
''I...I have some important things I must do here'  
''Ahh..kay then.'' Tifa says looking confused.

Then slowly pressed their lips to each other, Tifa grabbing Nissa's hand and coupling it with her's.  
''I'll go pack then..I really wish you could come with me, Nissa'  
''Dont worry, Tifa-sama, I'll be fine.'' Nissa smiles.

Tifa leaves the room, heading back to her house. Nissa's plan was set. -  
Outside on the streets, Tidus, and other members of the Zanarkand Abes were passing out flyers and invitations to Tifa's 20th birthday party. Many people looked interested. ''The more the merrier!'' Tidus yelled excitingly.  
Rikku spotted Tidus from a distance, so she decided to head over to him to say hi.  
''Tidus!'' Rikku shouted.  
''Hey, Rikku, have a flyer!'' He hands her one.  
''Whats this all about?'' She asked.  
''Tifa's 20th birthday party is coming up! Nissa is gonna throw a huge party'  
''N-Nissa, huh...umm..so when is it?'' Rikku ingored the thought of Nissa.  
''Sometime next week! Be there'  
''Oh I will!'' Rikku jumps in excitement.  
''Say, where's Yuna?'' ''Oh, she's around somewhere! Well, I have to run. Later Tidus'  
''Okay, later!''

Rikku starts running towards the Blitzing Dome, hoping she might find Tifa and talk to her.  
''Tifa, Tifa, Tifa, Tifa, Tifa...please be there!'' Rikku thinks to herself.

As she was running, she bumped into someone instantly. Rikku fell to the ground, hurting herself. ''Owwie!'' She moaned.  
''Hey, are you ok?'' The person asked.  
''Oh yeah, Im fine!'' Rikku responds while getting up.  
''Sorry bout that, Im in a rush to get home real quick...hey..arent you Rikku'  
''Yes...but who are you'  
''Oh, don't remember me? Im Tifa Lockheart...I play for the Abes'  
''OHHH TIFA! You...you cut your hair'  
''Yeah...suprised'  
''No,actually I think it looks cute on you!'' Rikku smiles to Tifa, making Tifa blush slightly.  
''Ah...thanks.''

They started to walk together, both heading to Tifa's home. As they talked along the way, Tifa couldn't help but take a few glimpses of Rikku's smiling and blushing. She was intrigued by Rikku's child-like innocence, something Nissa lacked.  
''So your're heading out of town?'' Rikku asks.  
''Yeah...Nissa thought it would be good for me to go somewhere out of the city for a bit...I have no idea where to go'  
''I know! Why don't you ride with us on our airship"  
''Hm..sounds like fun. I always wanted to get in that thing'  
''It's lotsa fun, hee hee! We can go sphere hunting'  
''Sphere wha'  
''Trust me, you're gonna be thrilled! Ahee hee!''

Rikku grabs Tifa by the hand and rushes her towards the Celcius.  
i''This may be my chance...to tell Tifa how I feel!''/i 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

''Wow, this is a really nice ship. And you guys go flying around in this thing all the time?'' Tifa asked.  
''Yep! We're the Gullwings! We fly all over Spira and we hunt down spheres for our collection! Of course, there's battles and conflicts along the way, but its all really cool!'' Rikku rushed the words out of her as her voice got higher with each word. She was highly excited that she could share her home and her lifestyle to her secret crush.  
''Well, sounds like you guys have a lot of fun.'' Tifa chuckled, tilting her head down to the shorter girl and smiles at her.

When Rikku noticed Tifa smiling at her like that, she couldnt help but blush. She even tilted her head to the side, hoping Tifa wouldnt see her crimson complexion.

Just then, Yuna walked into the room.  
''Hello, Tifa-san. Are you enjoying the views of the ship? And Rikku I hope youre being a good tourguide!'' Yuna teased.

''Yeah, she is.'' Tifa said, smiling at Rikku some more.

Then suddenly Paine walks into the room. She had just came back from fighting a few battles somewhere. She was hoping to come into a secluded room, but to her suprise, Rikku, Yuna, and an unexpected Tifa were all there chatting away.  
''Yuna, where are we headed next? Are we done here in Zanarkand?'' Paine asked, in an irritated tone.  
''Paine! I was wondering where you went off to! But as for our next destination, I was thinking about heading to Besaid to see Lulu and Wakka'  
''...Oh.''

Paine had noticed a blushing Rikku standing next to Tifa. Paine knew that Rikku had a thing for Tifa. Yuna or anyone else on the ship didnt see it, but Paine could. She knew, and it was irritating to see the person that she had secretly loved for the longest be standing next to someone else. Someone whom Rikku had feelings for. She walked over to Rikku and Tifa.  
''Hello, name's Paine.'' She said with practically no feeling at all.  
''Im Tifa, Tifa Lockheart of the Zanarkand Abes'  
''Yeah I know who you are, Ive seen you on screen. Rikku Iadores/I the way you play out there, dont you Rikku.'' Paine said in a stern tone. She looks over to Rikku, whos face is completely a crimson color. Paine gives her a glaring look, because she knew that what she had said was true.  
''Um...yeah.'' Rikku covers her face.  
''Heh, well I'll be outside on the deck.'' Paine turns around swiftly and walks out.  
''What...was that all about?'' Yuna questioned, looking confused.

--------------------------------------------------------

Later on in the evening, the Celcius took flight and they were no longer in Zanarkand. Everyone on board was fast asleep, so the ship was set on auto-pilot.

Within her section of the sleeping quarters, Rikku had woken up out of her sleep. She couldnt stop thinking about her raven-haired crush, who was somewhere sleeping on the ship, and wondering where she could be. But Rikku knew one thing. She knew that she is madly in love with Tifa Lockheart. She had been infatuated with the female blitzer for as long as she could remember. Ever since she was 15, she had drempt of one day meeting her after watching her blitz her ass off in tournaments over in Luca. There was just something about Tifa that amazed Rikku. Her presence, her eyes, her spirit, everything.  
''Hmm..I wonder where Tifa went to?'' Rikku wondered, turning her head in different directions.

She pulled the covers off of her and got out of bed. She walked lightly, hoping that Yuna or Paine wouldnt wake up. Especially Paine.

-------------------------------

Tifa was on the front deck of the ship, resting herself in the pilot seat, where brother usually sits. She was gazing upon the night's sky, admiring the shimmering stars. It was a lovely view, she just wish someone could share the moment with her, whether it would be Nissa...or even Aerith.

''T-Tifa-san? Is that you?''

Tifa heard a soft voice and quickly turned around to see that it was Rikku, in her pajamas. ''Ah Rikku, you're up. I thought everyone would be asleep.'' Tifa suddenly hada cheerful tone in her voice.  
''Well...I couldnt sleep. Um...do you mind if I stay up and talk with you for a bit'  
Her words were hesitant, and a light blush appeared on her face.  
''Sure. Wanna watch the stars with me? Thats all I was really doing.'' Tifa let out a small chuckle.  
''Okay!'' As cheerful as ever, Rikku rushed over to Tifa's side.

She glanced at the dark sky then she looked over to Tifa, who was smiling and enjoying herself greatly. Rikku smiled and began to ponder some thoughts to herself.

''Could this be my moment? Its just the two of us here...alone. I so desperatly want to tell her how much I feel, that she'll forget about that she-demon Nissa be with me, at my side. But the results may not be all that great...'' Rikku thought, putting her head down in thought.

''Tifa-san? Can I...ask you something?'' Rikku stuttured.  
''Sure you can, and just call me Tifa. No need for honorifics.'' ''Well...I was wondering something..about you..and uh..'' The more Rikku went on, the more her words were breaking apart. She couldnt get out what she was going to ask due to great nervousness, and fear that Tifa would get upset at her. ''You can ask me anything, dont be afraid.'' Tifa smiled, encouraging the young woman who stood beside her.  
''Well I was wondering...I heard somewhere that you came from a far away place which is unknown to many people. In fact, I heard that youre not even from Spira. So where exactly ARE you from?'' She looked to Tifa in a childish way, hoping to get a clear response.  
Tifa looked to Rikku with a serious face, then she turned in another direction.  
''I havent really told anyone this, not even Nissa. But Rikku, since you so kindly asked...I use to live in a city called Midgar'  
''Midgar?'' Rikku tilted her head, wondering what this Midgar place was.

''Yes. Midgar was a depressing and junky town. Most people in the city were poor and suffering miserably. I was working as a barhostess and also a member of a rebel group known as AVALANCHE. We were seen as the bad guys, but we had good intentions. We saved the planet from an evil force...and...Sephiroth.'' It pained her to have to mention this Sephiroth's name. Rikku had noticed this.  
''Oh wow Tifa, you really went through a lot before you came to Spira. And whos this Sephiroth guy...if you dont mind me asking?'' She was hoping that Tifa went on.

''He was evil, as well as a mental case. He went around killing people...he killed my father and..., ''She began to put her head down,...Aerith.'' ''He sounded like a bad man indeed! Im sorry to hear about your father and...whose Aerith'  
''She...was my first true love. She was kind, compassionate, and so pure. She was everything to me. She smelled wonderful, like roses, and she had wonderful ey-'' Tifa realized she had gone off track of what Rikku had asked her. ''...Im sorry, I didnt mean to go on about past loves. You probably think Im odd to be in love with other women...dont you.'' Tifa looks to Rikku.  
''Not at all! I think...I think its a beautiful thing, Tifa.'' She blushed.  
''Do you really'  
''Why...yes it is. Yunie and the others think that I like this guy named Gippal, but I have...feelings for someone else...a girl to be exact.'' Her weird Al Bhed eyes stare straight into Tifa's crimson ones.  
''So none of your friends know that youre...yuri'  
''No, but I consider you one of my friends Tifa, so youre the only one who knows!'' She covers her face with her hands letting out a giggle.

Tifa looked to the giggling Al Bhed girl and couldnt' help but smile. Rikku's childish aura reminded Tifa of a certain flower girl she use to know back in her world. ''Shes adorable.'' Tifa thought to herself.

The two of them talked for a while and gaze at the stars some more until they decided to go back to sleep.

''I didnt tell her my feelings tonight, but there is always tommorow!'' Rikku thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

.

Part 8

''Gullwings! Du dra talg! Yht rinno!'' Brother's obnoxiously loud voice was heard over the intercom, practically waking Rikku and everyone else aboard the ship. ''Ahhhhhhh what does he want?' Rikku whined, slowly getting out of her bed and wiping her eyes.

Suddenly Tifa comes running into the room heading towards Rikku.

''G'morning Tifa! Did you sleep well?'' ''Hey Rikku. Yes I did, thanks. Whats going on? Whats Brother saying over the intercom? Some sorta trouble'  
''Could be, he wants us all up on deck it seems!''

In a hurridly pace, Rikku quickly got out of her bed and changed into her normal attire...right in front of Tifa.She didnt bother going to the bathroom to change because she purposely wanted Tifa to see her gorgeous body without clothing.  
''I wonder if she was watching me change the whole time. If she was, I hope she got a really good glimpse of my bod! Ahehehehhehehe!'' Rikku maliciously giggled. Tifa's back was turned, looking in the other direction. ''Tifa?'' Rikku tilted her head.  
''Yes?'' Tifa's back still facing Rikku.  
''Im...sorry for dressing in front of you like that. Im just in a bit of a hurry. Well Im dressed now!'' She said in a cheerful tone, raising an arm up into the air.  
''I understand.'' She turns to face Rikku.  
''Lets go!''

-----------------------------------

''Duug oui muhk ahuikr!'' Brother yelled to Rikku.  
''I was hurrying!''

Rikku and Tifa made it to the deck. Everyone was present there and at their usual spots. Paine turned her head over to a smiling Rikku and Tifa. She gave a stern glare at Tifa, who gave a confused look back at Paine. Their faces both went another direction.

''Gullwings, we got trouble.'' Buddy said in his normal tone.

''What is it?'' Paine asked.  
''Fiends are loose over at the Luca Stadium. As to where they are coming from is beyond me. Theres gotta be a source'  
''Okay, we'll get to it!'' Yuna proclaimed, putting on her face of determination.  
''Oh hey, Tifa, do you wanna come along with us?'' Rikku asked out of the blue.  
''But...Im not a Gullwing'  
''Gullwing or not, we could still use the help!'' Yuna pleaded.

''She will just attract people's attention and slow us down! Not to mention that Rikku will loose her consentration during battle thinking about her.'' Paine thought to herself while silently cursing the others. :angry:

''Alright, I'll go with you guys.'' Tifa agreed.  
''Yaaaay!'' Rikku leaped a few times and doing a little dance.

Destination: Luca!

----------------------------------------------

''Ahhhhhh! Fiends are coming out of the Dome!'' A man yelled.  
''Everyone ruuuuuuuun!'' Another person yelled.

Rikku and the others saw a fleet of people running around trying to run for cover away from the fiends.

''So somewhere in the Blitzball dome is the source of where the fiends are coming from! Okay team! Let's go!''

''Y!''

''R!''

''P!''

Tifa looks to the side confused.

''Ahhh...T?'' ;;;

The four of them begin heading towards the Dome. More and more people were running away from danger. Several fiends were heading their way and their speed was great.  
''Fiends at 1:00!'' Rikku shouted, pulling out her daggers.  
''Time to let my fists do the talking!'' Tifa yelled out, poising herself for battle.

With great speed, Tifa ran passed YRP and began charging at a couple of fiends. She unleashed several kicks and punches out to the fiends. They weakend, and fell pretty hard.

''Ur so kut cra ec cu yfacusa!'' Rikku spoke in her native tounge, cheering Tifa on like a silly schoolgirl.  
Paine looked to Rikku and saw her going ga-ga over Tifa. Jealousy erputed.  
''Impressive, Lockheart.'' Paine admitted, even though she sees Tifa as a love rival.

After all the fighting and saving of some people, the four made it to the dome at last. It appeared that the fiends were coming from a small device inside the dome's sphere.  
''Who put that there?'' Yuna questioned.  
''A jackass.'' Paine pulls out her sword.  
''I'll go inside the dome sphere and see if I can destroy the source.'' Tifa proclaimed.  
''Tifa, I'll come with you!'' Rikku demanded that she go with Tifa.  
''Ok, be careful you two!'' Yuna watched as Tifa and Rikku ran.  
''Hmph.'' Paine pouted.  
Suddenly a mysterious voice is heard throughout the dome.

''Hahahhaha! Looks like I was right! I knew the Dullwings would fall for something like this!''

Then two other voices began to talk.

''Now we can steal their spheres, right, Boss'  
''LeBlanc!'' Yuna and Paine yelled the name out simultaneously.  
''Yes, its me loves! I knew this would work'  
''So youre behind this!'' Yuna shouted, pulling out her guns.  
''She's getting hurt.'' Paine muttered.

---------------------------------

''Okay Rikku, we're gonna have to go for a swim down there.'' Tifa told Rikku.  
''Uh..okay! I'll follow your lead!''

They both dive into the water. Tifa was swimming pretty fast, because of her Blitzer stamina. She could stay in the water all day if she wanted. It was not so easy for Rikku though. The deeper they were going, the more tired she got. But she didnt want to complain and slow Tifa down, nor keep them from completing the mission at hand.

As they reached the device, it was clear to them as to what it was. It was some kind of portal with nothing but fiends coming out of it. So Tifa and Rikku had to fight and destroy some of the fiends before getting to the device. Tifa was punching the device as hard as she could, hopefully the device would malfunction and the portal will dissinigrate. Rikku helped too in the destruction of the device. The portal's size was decreasing and the device was in parts. They both nodded at each other and swam back up to the surface. As they reached the surface, Rikku got slower and slower can could barely manage to keep up with Tifa's speed. She stopped moving and began falling downward. She was drowning.  
Tifa turned her head to look at Rikku. She noticed the young thief's eyes were closed and she was falling deep withing the water.  
''!'' Tifa's eyes widened to the drowning Al Bhed. She zoomed down to catch her from falling any further.

Carrying Rikku in her arms, Tifa ran to the nearest spot on the stands to place Rikku's body down.  
She looked into her face, realizing how delicate she looked.  
''I have no choice. Looks like I'll have to do it.'' Tifa sighed, looking worried.

Tifa went down and placed her lips onto Rikku's, giving her CPR. She did it a couple of times. Then suddenly, Rikku was revived. She coughed up some water that was in her.  
''Rikku? Are you alright?''

Rikku still coughing some more.

''T-Tifa? Did you just...?'' She blushed, placing her hand onto her lips.  
''I just did CPR on you. But are you ok?'' She smiled.  
''Yes.'' ''Good, now lets be going'  
''Ah Tifa'  
''Yes'  
''...thank you, for saving me.'' She blushed.  
''I had to, I couldnt let you drown like that. Besides, it would be a horrible sight to see a spirited and adorable girl like you fall to her doom.'' ;) She winked at Rikku.

Rikku gasped at the comment. ''She locked lips with me and then she calls me adorable and spirited. Could she be...flirting with me?'' Rikku giggled at the thought.

----------------------------------

''We'll be back, loves!'' LeBlanc and her lackeys fled, all beat-up looking.

Yuna and Paine see Tifa and Rikku heading their way.

''Mission Complete! We disposed of the device the fiends were coming out of!'' Rikku said in her usual cheery tone.  
''Good job!'' Yuna cheered.

Then suddenly, the Celcius comes flying by. All four girls looked up.  
''Yuna? Is she alright?'' A worried Brother was on intercom.  
''Mission Complete, Brother!'' Yuna shouted.

Paine looked to Tifa and then looked the other way.  
-------------------------------------

Everyone was back on the ship later on. Paine was outside the ship doing her usual thing, Rikku was bragging to Yuna how Tifa saved her life, and Tifa was at the bar having a sports drink.  
''Are you what they call a Hypello?'' Tifa asked the blue colored bartender.  
''Yesh'  
''Ooooh. This is a first for me, y'know. Cute.'' She laughed.

Suddenly, Tifa's cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and picks it up.

''Hello'  
''Tifa-sama'  
''Oooh Nissa! Its you!'' ;  
''Tifa-sama, how are you and where are you, my love?'' 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

''Nissa, I'll be fine. I'll be home in a few days, ok'  
''Oh Tifa-sama, how I want you to be next to me right now. Your presence is essential to me. I love it when you wrap your strong arms around me and hold me close to you.'' Nissa had sounded like she was shedding tears over the phone.  
''Nissa, I...'' Tifa paused. She was short on words.  
''Yes I know my love, you love me and only me! I'm your sexy and beautiful Al Bhed goddess!'' ''Ah...'' ''I know thats what you were thinking, right my raven-haired Blitzer'  
''Well...something...along those...lines. Aheh heh'  
''Tifa-sama'  
''Yes, hun'  
''Tell me that you love me. I want to hear you say it.'' Nissa demanded, smiling.  
''I...love you.'' The last time Tifa said those words was three years ago when her first love Aerith was alive. She didnt think she would be able to say those words to another person ever again. But saying it to Nissa, she felt a bit uncomfortable.

Rikku felt more hurt as the conversation turned more and more romantic. Her chance with being with the one person she admired more than anyone else on the planet...has died. She placed her back on the nearby wall, crouching downward to the floor. Tears began to shed down her big green eyes, and her arms were hugging herself.  
''I should've known that my dream wouldnt come true. She's madly in love with Nissa. Theres no chance for me.'' She quietly said to herself.  
''Yeah, you shoulda known that by now that you cant have her.'' Another voice appeared.

Rikku looked up to see Paine standing there with her hands on her hips. Rikku picks herself off the floor so she can be face to face with the dark warrior.

imghttp/ knew? That I...liked Tifa'  
''Yeah..Yuna and the others dont seem to see it, but I do. The way you act around her...god its sickening. It sickens me that you would throw yourself over someone who doesnt even return the feelings. Shes taken, Rikku, face it. And I dont think she even notices that you have feelings for her'  
''But Paine...I love her so much...more than Nissa loves her. Ever since I was 15, I've admired her from afar. And now thats she's just in the next room, I felt that it was my chance. I was going to tell her I felt, but she loves Nissa and...'' Her tears were increasing.

Rikku's little plee made Paine even more jealous and frustrated.

''Rikku'  
''Yes?''

Paine grabbed Rikku by the wrist and pulled her close. She did not hesitate to kiss the Al Bhed maiden on her lips. Rikku's bright green eyes widened with shock at the moment. Paine wanted to deepen the kiss but she stopped at that moment, thinking that kiss was enough to convince Rikku to forget about Tifa anc come be with her instead.  
''Forget Tifa. I want you.''

imghttp/ Rikku placed her fingers onto her lips. A slight blush appeared on her face.  
''Stop thinking about someone who doesnt even want you. Come to someone that does.'' Paine demanded.  
''But Paine...I dont love you that way.''

Those words felt like a blade piercing through her heart. Paine felt rejected.

''...Jesus, what the hell do you see in her?''

Paine stormed off before Rikku could even say anything.

''Paine...Im sorry.'' Her voice lowered within each word.

Rikku then turned her attention back to Tifa, who has finished talking to her ''Al Bhed Goddess'' and continues to drink her beverage. Rikku decides to get out of her corner and have a seat next to Tifa. She wiped some of her tears away.  
''Hello, Tifa.'' Rikku puts on a fake smile and waves.  
''Rikku! Hiya.'' Tifa smiles at her.

Rikku takes a seat.

''Bartender? Can ya get me a milkshake'  
''Yesh. In a shec'  
''So ah, whats new, Tifa?'' Rikku asked shyly.  
''Nothing much...I got a call from Nissa just now...she's worried about me'  
''I..see. You guys love each other a lot huh.'' She asked in a meek tone.  
''Here iz yoor milkshake?'' Bartender hands Rikku her milkshake.  
''Well...yes but...'' Tifa paused.  
''But'  
''Nissa is wonderful, but lately I've been...thinking about someone else.''

Rikku's face suddenly lights up with a bit of hope.

''Someone...else'  
''Yes, although this person may not feel the same way'  
''Well, who is it, if you dont mind me asking'  
''I cant say. Not now.'' ''Awwwww why not?'' Rikku whines.  
''There are just certain things you dont tell someone until the time is just right, Rikku. If I were to tell you that I liked Yuna right now, you'd probably go tell her or she might just be around the corner.'' :P Rikku gasps.''Its Yuna who you like?'' ''No. I'll tell you what though. When everyone falls asleep tonight, meet me on the deck again to watch the stars, just like we did the other night. Okay?''

That cheery, spiritual side of Rikku has arisen once again. 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

''Rikku..what I want is..''

Before Tifa could say anything else, her cell phone rang. She could feel the vibration on her butt.

She picked it up and unflipped it. ''Hello?'' She responded in an irritated tone. She wasnt up for phone calls at the moment, she wanted to spend her evening with Rikku without any interruptions.

''Tifa! Its me'  
''Tidus'  
''Yeah! Where are you'  
''Im on the Celcius with Rikku and the others. Why are you calling me so late'  
''Listen, Nissa has gone insane'  
Her chest suddenly felt heavy and her mouth frowned the moment Tidus mentioned Nissa's name.  
''What happened'  
''Well Im not suppose to tell you this..but in two days we are throwing you a suprise birthday party, and everyone in the city was invited'  
''Oooh so thats why Nissa wanted me to go away for a while'  
''Yeah. But guess what I found out about her'  
''What'  
''Dude, shes a SORCERESS! I overheard her saying something about ruling Zanarkand! So from the sounds of it, shes gathering people to your birthday party so she can take over their minds and become Queen of the city! And she wants you to be her ''king''.'' Tidus was sounding histerical over the phone.  
''What the fuck...'' Tifa was at a loss for words over all the things that was said. ''I must stop her. We have to turn this ship around!'' ''Hold on, Tif'  
''Huh?''

Rikku could tell something was wrong , just by observing Tifa's facial expressions. i''What's going on? I wonder what they're talking about!''/i

''You should probably lay low for now. If you try and stop her now things will get tense and it would be difficult to confront her, especially with Rikku around. We should do it when she least expects it'  
''Yeah you're probably right...but those innocent people'  
''I dont think she'll do anything drastic until the day of your party. Thats when we should get her'  
''Okay.'' Tifa's facial expressions became more hard and serious.  
''Well see you in 2 days. And give Yuna my regards and love'  
''Will do. Thanks for the info.''

Tifa flips her phone into place and puts it back in her pocket.  
''Tifa, what was that all about'  
''Rikku...Tidus just told me some crazy crap...''

------------------------------------

''WHHHHHHHAAAAT! OMG NISSA IS WHAA--!'' Tifa places her hand to cover Rikku's mouth.''Shh! Not so loud! We dont wanna wake the others'  
''Oh..sorry. But still! Thats horrible! We have to get rid of her! I knew she was no good the first moment I saw her!'' ''Oh?'' Tifa wondered.  
''Tifa-kun,remember that day I was crying and I ran up to you and hugged you?'' ''Yeah...I was wondering why you did that..but now I know.'' She placed her hands onto Rikku's shoulders. She cracked a little smile, although it was tough considering the dilemma at hand.  
''Well I was warning you. I knew there was something bad about her, I just didnt know what. It wasnt because I was jealous or anything, I was worried for you, Tifa-kun.'' Rikku puts her head down, hiding her blush. But she knew deep down inside that she was jealous, a great deal.  
''Yes, I know now that she's not the one for me. I need a kind Princess, not an evil Sorceress.''

Rikku looked up to Tifa, smiling and taking in her words.

''Tifa-kun...I want to be your Princess. Your Thieving Princess.''

Rikku looks into Tifa's deep crimson eyes and Tifa does the same with Rikku's large green ones. Rikku takes a few steps closer to Tifa, gathering courage as she walks further. On her tippy-toes, Rikku slowly plants a kiss onto Tifa's soft lips. Tifa accepted, while wrapping her arms around Rikku's slender waist. Rikku then broke the kiss after a few minutes.  
''My dream has now become a reality, Tifa-kun.'' The starry-eyed Rikku stated.  
''Rikku-chan...'' She looked down to Rikku, droopy-eyed and smiling.  
''Tifa-kun...touch me, please. Touch me all over, I want to feel your hands all over me.'' Rikku gets out of Tifa's embrace. She steps back some, pulling off her yellow pajama dress, revealing nothing her tanned, slender bodice, and yellow panties. A heavy blush appeared on her face.  
OO Tifa was wide-eyed and suddenly became nervous. She did look up and down Rikku's body. And a light blush appeared on her face.  
''Rikku...It hasnt even been a day yet..give it some time.'' She tells Rikku as she picks up Rikku's pajamas off the floor and puts it back on her. ''Im sorry..'' Rikku put her head down in shame.

Tifa kissed her on the forehead.

''Right now, I need to figure out a way to stop Nissa. What do you think would be a good way'  
''I dont know myself, but I think I know of some people who might'  
''Who'  
''They're like, some secret organization called SeeD. They've dealt with Sorceresses before'  
''Where are they now'  
''Some say they're scattered around the Thunder Plains from time to time. Maybe we'll find them there'  
''Its worth a look. But lets go in the morning. We should get some sleep, Rikku-chan.''

Rikku looked up and smiled to her new lover. ''Okay.'' Tifa turned around to head to her bed. Rikku began following her, meanwhile her bed was in the opposite direction.  
''Rikku, I thought your bed was upstairs in the sleeping quaters?'' Tifa looking confused.  
''It is..., Rikku steps closer to Tifa,..but I was wondering if..I could sleep with you tonight, Tifa-kun'  
Tifa had to think about that for a minute. ''Ahh...Rikku-chan, I dunno about that'  
''Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease? I wanna cuddle you!'' She whined.

Tifa took Rikku's hand and lured her into her sleeping quaters. Tifa opened up the covers and guided Rikku in gently, placing the covers onto her. Then Tifa went in after. She wrapped her muscular arms around the half-asleep Al Bhed girl and held her tightly. ''I love you, Tifa-kun.'' Rikku whispered, falling asleep.

Tifa didnt say anything back. She just held Rikku,her Princess, closer to her. There they fell asleep in each others arms.

-----------------------------------------

Next Morning...

''Cunlanacc? Ur so kut! Pid cra ec yh Al Bhed!'' Brother couldnt believe what was told to him about Nissa, a fellow Al Bhed.  
''Huh?'' Tifa had no idea as to what he was saying.  
''He cant believe that Nissa is a sorceress.'' Rikku told Tifa.

Tifa walked up to the pilot seat where Brother was sitting. ''We need to get to Thunder Plains'  
''Hey! Im the boss here!'' Brother reprimanded Tifa.  
''C'mon Brother! We need to see if those SeeD guys are there or not! Its for the sake of Zanarkand'  
''Shes right.'' Yuna told Brother.

Brother agreed with everything Yuna says.

''Ahh...ok, if Yuna says so.'' ''You know what? I think Tifa should be leader on this mission! Its her girlfriend and all!'' Yuna proposed.

Tifa looked to Yuna as if she were a few feathers short of a chocobo.

''Yeah! Tifa-kun!'' Rikku cheered.  
''Whatever.'' Paine snorted.

Everyone else agreed that Tifa should be the one to do all the leading, since this was mostly her dilemma.  
''...Ah...fine, I guess so.'' Tifa mumbled. ''Well then, we head for Thunder Plains!'' She commands Brother to start flying faster.

-  
''I shall be Queen of Zanarkand...and Tifa-sama shall rule along with me.''

Nissa was talking to herself in a special mirror. She was lying down on her large bed in her dark room. There were statues and other things of a dark nature centered in certain areas of the room.

''Oh great mirror, aren't me and Tifa-sama beautiful together? Such perfection. Ahhhhh'' She let out a sigh.  
The mirror spoke to her in a feminine tone.''Of course, Great Nissa-dono. You and Tifa-dono are beautiful and worthy enough to rule a city such as Zanarkand'  
Nissa giggles in excitement. ''Ahhhhhahahahha! Just wait! Tifa-sama's 20th will be a big hit...I got it all planned! I nothing shall stop me! Not even that snot-nosed brat Rikku! Ahahahhahaha!'' 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Today was the day. Tifa's 20th birthday. But it wasnt a day to celebrate and have a good time. On this day, was a day of confrontation. 

The Celcius was flying back to Zanarkand.

Tifa was standing outside on top of the Celcius, staring into the day's sky. She knew confronting Nissa would not be an easy one, since, afterall, they were a couple. And Tifa still holds some feelings for her. ''Well, some birthday this is gonna be.'' She glanced down to her hand, which held a strange object connected on a chain.

Rikku tippy-toes her way out the door to the outside. She saw Tifa standing there and walked over to her.  
''Tifa-kun'  
''Rikku, so you found me.'' She smirked.  
''I had a feeling you might be out here. You weren't anywhere else on the ship. Happy Birthday!'' She smiled,placing her hands behind her and balancing her self on her tippy-toes.  
''Heh, thanks. But this birthday isn't going to be a happy one. If we don't stop her, it'll be chaos'  
Rikku begins to look determined.''We can do it, Tifa-kun! We just have to do what that SeeD guy said!'' ''You're always so cheery and optimistic. That's what I love about you, Rikku-chan.'' She looked into Rikku's shimmering emerald specks.  
''Really, Tifa-kun?'' She asked, looking flushed.  
''Yes'  
''Its because I believe things will be alright. We iwill/i defeat Nissa and save Zanarkand, and things will be great in the end, and...'' Rikku stopped in the middle of her sentence.  
''And?'' Tifa looking confused.  
Rikku looks to the side, hiding her face a bit away from Tifa.''...and...I believe that I'll be happy being by your side for a very long time.''

Tifa was compelled by Rikku's innocent words. She never thought that she would find someone as pure and innocent-minded after her first love, Aerith. Rikku had that same pure aura that Aerith had possesed, the one that had her head over heels for her. The only difference was that Rikku was slightly younger and a little more naive. Tifa suddenly had a bit of hope.

She then turned her body towards the young blonde, placing both of her hands onto Rikku's shoulders.

Rikku looks up to her lover, suprised. ''Tifa-kun?''

''Rikku. When this is all over, lets go to the Golden Saucer, so we can spend some quality time together'  
''Golden...Saucer'  
''Yeah, its an amusement park full of fun rides and games. I think you would enjoy it.'' ''Wow, shes already asking me on a date! Im soo psyched!'' Rikku thinks to herself in an excited manner.''Well Tifa-kun, it does sound great.'' She smiles.  
Tifa returns the smile. Tifa's cell phone suddenly begins to ring. ''Hello?'' She answered.  
''TIFA-SAMA!'' A very loud and excited voiced came through the other line. It was Nissa.  
''Hello, Nissa.'' She said calmly.  
''Happy Birthday, Tifa-sama!'' ''Thanks'  
''How does it feel not being a teen anymore? Dont you feel more...mature and expirenced'  
''No, I feel the same like Ive always been, Nissa.'' The tone in Tifa's voice made it obvious that she did not want to talk to Nissa.

Rikku just stood back and watched Tifa talk to Nissa over the phone. She knew not to say anything ridiculous out loud about the plan to get rid of Nissa or things would be ruined.

''Tifa-sama, please come home, come home to me, love'  
''Oh dont worry Nissa, Im on my way.'' Tifa smirked.  
''Oh thats great, my love! Because I have a big suprise for you when you return!'' ''I cant wait to see it.'' Tifa said in a sarcastic tone, knowing what the surpise is.  
''Well, see you when you get back love! Ta Ta!''

The conversation ended.

''What did she want?'' Rikku asked.  
'''She has a ''suprise'' for me, and we all know what the surpise is.We have to get to Zanarkand right away.'' Tifa demanded.  
''Right!''

Tifa and Rikku ran back inside the ship. They headed to the front where everyone was located.

''Brother! We have to get to Zanarkand fast!'' Rikku demanded.  
''We are getting there! Geez'  
''Well we're not getting there fast enough!'' Rikku shouted.  
''Yeah we should be hurrying some more.'' Yuna agreed.  
''OK OK OK! FULL SPEED!'' Brother yelled, manuvering buttons so the ship could go faster.

-------------------------------

Tidus was over by the piers of the city where he and Tifa would usually hang out after the games. He was on look out for the Celcius, hoping Tifa and the others would make it just in time.  
''Its almost 6:00...the party is about to start. Where are you, Tif?''

IMGhttp/img. pulls out his cell phone and begins to call Tifa.  
----------------------------------

Over at the Zanarkand Resort, where the party was located, Nissa awaited Tifa. The room was well decorated with balloons and red drapes and curtains hanging around in an elegant fashion. The floors were so clean that one could eat off of it.  
''Hmmmmm almost tiiiime! Once Tifa-sama gets here, my objective shall commence'  
''Miss Nissa, where do you want me to put the cake?'' One of Nissa's servants asked.  
''Over there! Don't be stupid!'' She demanded.  
i''Miss Nissa can be such a bitch.''/i The servant girl thought to herself.  
''Well let me make a double check on my make-up and outfit just one last time before it starts.'' She said calmly, pulling out her magic mirror. ------------------------------------

''Tif, the party starts at 6, which is in about 10 minutes!'' ''Alright'  
''Tell Brother to fly by the pier. I'll be waiting there.''

Tidus hung up.

''Everyone ready?'' Yuna asked everyone.

imghttp/ course we're ready! I'm gonna kick Nissa in the spleen!'' Rikku said in her cheery tone.  
''Well you sound excited. I bet you are, since you'll be fighting the one who was dating your oh-so ''destined love''. She looked over to Tifa, whose mind was deep in other thoughts.  
''Paine, please dont rub it in!'' Rikku blushed.  
''Whatever, lets get this over with.''

Yuna pulled Rikku to the side for one of their little girly chats.

''It's still quite a shock to me that you and Tifa-san are lovers now.'' ;; Yuna giggled.  
''Why is it so shocking, Yunie'  
''Well...because...you...and she..are.. well..girls'  
''So what, Yunie? Love has no boundries, didnt you know that?'' Rikku clasps her hands together. ''I dont care what other people say, I love Tifa-kun, and she loves me back.'' Yuna couldnt help but give a smile, knowing that her little cousin was happy in love.

''Instead of yapping about lovey-douey bullcrap, we should be formulating a plan on how to stop this Nissa chick.'' Paine interppted Yuna and Rikku's girly chatter.  
''I agree with Paine.'' Tifa stepped in.

The Celcius was in reach of the Zanarkand piers. The door in the back of the ship opened, and four figures appeared.

''As soon as we're near the land, we make a jump for it.'' Tifa instructed.

Paine, Yuna, and Rikku all nodded in agreement.  
They were getting closer to land. Tifa was the first to jump off the ship. She landed safely. The other three girls soon followed after. After that, the Celcius made a turn and headed in another direction.

''Tifa!''

A shadow came running in the quad's direction.

''Tidus'  
''You guys made it.'' He averted his eyes to Yuna. ''And Yuna, you came too.'' He smiled to her.  
''Yep!'' ''Tidus, where is she holding the party?'' Paine asked.  
''Zanarkand Resort. Its not far from here'  
''Okay lets go!'' Rikku cheered.  
''Rikku, I think it would be best if you lay low. If Nissa sees you, she might kill you on sight with her powers, seeing as how you're the only person she seems to hate the most.'' Tidus stated.  
Tifa turned to Rikku. ''He's right. When we get to the Resort, you should hide somewhere. But be close-by. I'll call you out when things get rocky'  
Rikku felt a little disappointed. ''But Tifa-kun, I...I want to fight along your side. I want to take her down too'  
''Dammit Rikku, just listen to her!'' Paine stepped in.  
'' 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

''Ladies and Gentlemen, lets make this birthday bash a day to remember! Afterall, we're celebrating the birth of one of the greatest blitzball players in all of Zanarkand!''

An announcer's voice could be heard on intercom in certain parts of the city. The outside of the resort where Tifa's party was being held was covered with party favors: balloons, confetti, and the like. Swarms of people were waiting outside the resort, hoping they would be able to get inside. But only a restricted few were allowed inside the party, Nissa made sure of that.  
''Aww c'mon, lets us in! PLEEEASSE! We love Tifa!'' A few girls were screaming out.  
Nissa was outside on the balcany, watching the crowd while waiting for Tifa.  
''Hah, like Tifa-sama would have anything in common with those little girls.'' Nissa hissed sharply.  
She then turns the opposite way of the balcany railing and walks back into the room.

An evil smirk appeared on her face. ''Midnight...it begins.''

------------------------------------

Tidus and the others were in a near-by tunnel. They had a good view of the resort and they could see that it might be difficult for them to enter due to the number of screaming fans.

''Man, there sure are a lot of people out there!'' Tidus looking suprised.  
''So everyone knows what they have to do right?'' Tifa asked everyone.  
''Yeah.'' They all said simutaneously.  
''Go on ahead everyone. But Rikku, stay here for a bit'  
Everyone nodded, while Rikku just looked at Tifa with disfavor. Tidus, Yuna, and Paine left, leaving Tifa and Rikku to themselves.  
''Tifa-kun, I still dont see why I have to stay behind! I can fight too'  
''Rikku, I know you can. If I wanted you to stay behind, I would have told you to stay on the airship, right'  
''Yeah...well then why do I need to stay in this tunnel? Cant I sneak somewhere in the resort? I am I thief you know!'' She smirked.  
''Ok...just...be careful.'' She told the young Al Bhed girl, the girl who she became overprotective of in the past few days.  
'Rikku lowered her voice and spoke in a soft, feminine tone. ''You be careful too, Tifa-kun. Don't give in to her evil prowess like you did before'  
''...right...'' Tifa's eyes turned in another direction from embarrassment.  
Rikku noticed Tifa's look of embarrassment. ''Is..there something the matter'  
''No...let's just go.''

And with that, the two of them ran out of the dark tunnel.

-----------------------------

Tidus, Yuna, and Paine managed to get inside the resort without any trouble, although since Tidus and Yuna is pretty famous as well, a few people spotted them out and called out their names. They ignored the fandom and made a run for it inside.

''Ah Tidus! You're here! Ah, and Miss Yuna and Miss Paine are here as well!'' Nissa kindly greeted them inside the resort room where the party was taking place.  
''Wow Nissa, you really went all out on Tifa's bash'  
''Well when youre as gorgeous and intelligent as I am, you are capable of doing brilliant things.'' She bragged. ''Say, where is Tifa-sama? I thought she would be with you all'  
''Oh she should be coming shortly.'' Yuna told Nissa.  
''I hope she isnt with that little snot-nosed brat with the braids'  
The trio kept silent.  
''Well come along and take a seat, the show is about to begin!''

As soon as they were about to start walking, Tifa dashes out of nowhere panting.  
''Sorry...Im late'  
''Tifa-sama!'' Nissa shouts, running to Tifa. ''Nissa.'' A serious expression was plastered on her face.  
Nissa grabs Tifa's hand. ''C'mon, Tifa-sama, the party is about to start, love'  
Tifa looked over to the other three and nodded her head. They nodded back, confirming what they must do now.  
-  
The party started with Nissa making a speech and preformances on a big stage. Most of them werent very talented, and Tidus almost fell asleep. Tifa was sitting next to Nissa, carefully eyeing her every move. She pulled out the small object that was given to her by the SeeD leader. It was in the shape of a gunblade. She looked at it for a long while, then her eyes averted to Nissa, who was busy watching the preformances taking place on the stage. Although she had to be the one to eliminate Nissa, a part of her didnt want to. It felt...inhuman. But she is a sorceress, and she has to be dealt with.  
''Why isnt she doing anything?'' Tidus wondered, looking across to Tifa.  
''Shes hesitant.'' Paine uttered out.  
''Huh?'' Yuna and Tidus wondered.  
''Yuna, you remember what that SeeD guy said? That if you were once in love with the sorceress, then you have to be the one to take her out. Thats why he gave that pendant to Tifa'  
''Oh yeah, I remember that now. But it seems kinda difficult for Tifa-san to do, doesnt it'  
Paine didnt say anything else after that. They all began to have worried looks on their faces while watching their hesitant leader.

Suddenly, the lights throughout the room were dimmed. The stage began to shine with a special glitter, and a the stage began to get misty. A figure stepped out.  
''Wha..whats going on?'' Nissa questioned, along with other people in the room.

The figure slowly walked closer to the stage. It wasnt visable enough for others to see who this person was, but you could tell this figure was short.  
''This goes out to a special someone on her 20th birthday.'' ''Who...is that?'' Tifa wondered.  
Music suddenly began to play, and the figure's appearance began to become clear

This rose is our destiny, ripping us apart.  
Our hands have been torn apart.  
Even when I sleep,  
as I embrace my thoughts and dreams for you,  
they reach to the ends of the world!

''..R-Rikku!'' Everyone shouted out all at once.  
''What? How did she get in here! She was not on the list!'' Nissa yelled furiously.  
''Nissa, just leave her alone.'' ''But Tifa-sama..I'  
A smile appeared on Tifa's face, while watching Rikku sing. ''...let her sing to me'  
''Wha?''

Nissa looked at the expression on Tifa's face and realized that Rikku had captured Tifa's heart. Nissa was infuriated.

At times, love is strong,  
so much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,  
a light always shines forth,becoming a single power.

''No...this can't be! That little bitch has taken Tifa-sama away from me! I didnt think Tifa-sama would fall for a little girl like her!'' Nissa's thoughts of Tifa falling for Rikku infuriated her more.  
''NO! I WONT LET YOU HAVE TIFA-SAMA!''

The music suddenly stopped and Rikku's singing came to a cease. Everyone in the room had their eyes on Nissa. A dark crimson aura began to surround her. Tifa moved back from where she was sitting.  
''And so it begins.'' Paine stated, pulling out her sword.

The room got dark. Plates and glasses began to break on an instant, and the room was shaking. Nissa's dark aura was expanding around her and she began to go through a slight transformation.

imghttp/ will kill you before you even get to touch her!''

Nissa's true form has been revealed. 

''We fight!'' Paine shouted.  
Tidus pulls out his sword and Yuna her guns. Rikku turned back into a thief and jumped off the stage to join the others. People began to run out of the resort due to Nissa's incoming waves of dark energy flying around and destroying things. ''Time to get the fuck outta here!'' This one man remarked while packing food into a box and making a run for the nearest exit.

Before Rikku could get a chance to run to her comrades, Nissa fired out a massive fireball towards her.  
''Rikku!'' Tifa shouted out.  
Tifa hurried to try to save Rikku from the pyro. She pushed Rikku down to the floor in time, although a piece of Tifa's hair got burnt.  
''Are you alright, Rikku'  
''Yes...thanks to you.'' She smiled.  
''Tifa-sama, you would save such a worthless girl'  
''She means a lot to me now'  
''WHAT'  
''Nissa, You only wanted to be with me because I was famous and that you were in love with my appearance. You never really wanted to get to know the real me. I noticed that from your phone calls. Calling me some ''perfect being.'' Well sorry to burst your bubble babe, but Im not perfect'  
''Yes you are...perfect enough to be my King'  
''King?'' Rikku questioned.  
''King of Zanarkand. And Im going to be Queen, once I rectify a few things in this city, and that rectifycation...begins TONIGHT! AHAHAHHAHHHAA!  
''Tifa-kun, we can't let that happen!'' Rikku whined.  
''Of course not, darling. '  
''So what are we waiting for?'' Tidus stepped in.  
Tifa and Rikku walked foward nsync. And they said together, ''Nissa, you're goin' down! 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

''I dont want to fight you, Tifa-sama. You are to be my King'  
'Nissa...I dont want to fight you either...but you are a sorceress, and you must be rid of'  
''So you knew all along'  
Tidus stepped in. ''I'm the one that told them! I overheard you one day, saying that you wanted to rule all of Zanarkand and make its people your underlings! I wont let you! I can't let you ruin my city'  
''For fuck sake...just shut up and attack her already!'' Paine dashed in between the group, heading towards Nissa. ''Paine don't!'' Yuna and Rikku yelled out.  
''You little fool...'' Nissa uttered out, slowly raising her hand to unleash one of her massive amounts of her dark power.

Paine was still running, regardless. She then leaped into the air, raising her sword in midair, beginning to plummet Nissa. But Nissa evades this attack, and unleashes a demi spell at Paine.

''Gaaaaaaah!'' Paine feels the dark spell engulf her, and she winds up being tossed across the room.  
''You should know that brute strength alone wont defeat me! Ha'  
''Paine!'' The others shouted out.  
''Dont...worry about me...just...wear..her down.'' Paine struggled in her words.  
''Whos next to die?''

Yuna transformed into a Black Mage. Tidus and Rikku started to run and try to attack Nissa themselves. Tifa just stood there, still feeling hesitant. She kept trying to formulate another way she could off Nissa without the gunblade.  
''Idiots'  
''Im gonna whack you good!'' Rikku shouted.  
''Just the person who I wanted to crush THE MOST.'' Nissa started to glow a crimson red aura all around her, gathering more of her power.

Suddenly, Rikku and Tidus stopped running. Their bodies became stiff.

''I...cant...move!'' Rikku studdered.  
Tidus struggles as well. ''What the hell'  
''AHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAAA! I thought you two should stay...PUT!'' Nissa giggled.  
''Rikku! Tidus!'' Tifa yelled out to them.  
Ghostly figures appeared from out of nowhere, hovering around Tidus and Rikku. Then they began to surround Rikku, hovering around her.  
''Ahhhhh...this is creeping me out!'' Rikku whined. ''Tifa-kun, help me!'' She cried out.  
Tifa hurried over to Rikku and took out a Phoenix Down to clear the undead floating around her Al Bhed lover and friend. The appritions quickly faded, and Rikku and Tidus were freed. Nissa sighed.''Tifa-sama, have you seriously fallen for this child'  
''...I have.'' She looked to Nissa with that serious expression.

Even more anger and rage filled up inside Nissa. With the wave of her hand, she threw Rikku arcoss the room. She made sure that Rikku would hit every wall and ceiling in that room. ''Nissa, stop this!'' Tifa shouted out.

Yuna cast Firaga on Nissa. It didnt phase Nissa at all. Then she went all out and cast other magic attacks all at once, hoping that would do some damage. Nissa evaded Yuna's magic with an invisible barrier.

''Miss Yuna, its useless, so dont try, alright hun'  
Yuna grinded her teeth. ''Arrgh !''

Rikku plummeted to the floor once Nissa was done with her. Her body was limp and covered with bruises. She couldnt move.  
''Oh god...!'' Tifa and Yuna began to run over to the wounded Al Bhed girl. ''Rikku! Say something!'' Yuna shouted out.

Rikku didnt move an inch.

''Ah, that felt so good!'' Nissa said in a refreshed tone.

Tifa was furious.''...I didnt want to harm you, even though you are a sorceress...but now, you have officially pissed me off.'' Nissa floated closer to Tifa, feeling her face. ''Tifa-sama, you know this doesnt have to continue. I just want to be one with you and rule this city like I pl-''

Tifa quickly took Nissa's hand off of her face and slammed her into the wall. Nissa let out a small scream.  
''Tifa-sama, I didnt know how rough you were! Oh, this is kinda turning me on!'' Nissa joked.  
A bluish aura surrounded Tifa. Her raven hair was covering her eyes, so you couldnt see what her expression was. She took the small gunblade out of her pocket. The gunblade began to glow a bluish glow, and it grew in size.  
'''Tifa-sama! Are you planning on killing me? I still love you, Tifa-sama. You won't kill me...because somewhere inside you..you still love me'  
Tifa aimed the blade to Nissa's chest, still pinning Nissa to the wall with her other hand. Her hand was getting shakey, like she was about to drop the blade.  
'''Why...why is my hand shaking? I can do this!''

Then Tifa began to reminisciece that day in the Thunder Plains, when the SeeD Leader gave her the gunblade pendant.

-  
''Don't hesitate when you confront your sorceress. You have to attack her head on if you plan on suceeding, The gunblade will react when the time is will I know?''

''You'll know...when your heart tells you. I know it sounds corny, but thats the only way. Do you even know how to use a gunblade?''

''No, I have no real expirence with one.''

''What?''

''All I gotta say is...good luck wielding it'  
---------------

Nissa looked calmly and smiled at the enraged Tifa. ''Thinking it over, Tifa-sama?'' She smirked.  
Tifa looked Nissa in the eyes.

Tifa lowered the blade from Nissa. ''...I...can't do it. Nissa'  
''Yes, Tifa-sama?''

There was a slight pause throughout the room. Everyone's eyes were aimed at Tifa, and they wondered what is going to happen now.

''Nissa...l'll be your King.'' She said it in an almost ashamed tone.

Yuna, Paine, and Tidus all had their mouths wide open in shock. Their leader has given up.

''Tifa! What are you doing!'' Tidus cried out.  
''Tifa-san? What about Rikku?  
''...'' Paine didnt say a word.

Tifa turned around to take a peek of the unconcious Ah-Bhed girl who she has come to love and appreaciate dearly.

''I knew you still loved me!'' Nissa stated, turning Tifa's face back to her and kissing her on the lips.

Tifa accepted the kiss. Her hand then wrapped itself around Nissa's waist.

''Tifa, you traitor!'' Tidus cried out to her more.

The others did nothing more than put their heads down in disappointment. As soon as she could, Paine began running toward the kissing Tifa and Nissa. Her sword was poised for attack. Tifa broke the kiss and turned her head to see a furious Paine heading their way. She quickly moved out of the way, practically throwing all of her body to the side.

Nissa looked to Tifa with widened eyes. ''Tifa-sa-''

Before Nissa could say anything else, Paine's blade pierced through Nissa's chest. Paine penatrated the blade deeper with force, making sure that she feels her blade. ''You've been stabbed.'' Paine remarked. Blood began splattering all over, on the blade as well. ''You...can't...kill me that easily..'' Nissa slowly uttered, with blood spilling out of her mouth.

''You're right.'' Paine agreed, pulling her sword out with a quick pull.

As soon as Paine released her sword out of Nissa, she jumped to the side. Tifa then jump forward, with the gunblade in her tight grip, and she jabs it in Nissa.  
''...Tifa...sama...how could you! A...gunblade...'' Tifa jabs the massive blade deeper. ''..Sorry, but no one hurts my Thieiving Princess in front of me'  
''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Nissa screams in agonizing pain.

A flashing blue light engulfs Nissa into its being. Tifa lets go of the blade and steps back, letting the magic blade do the rest of the work. Everyone just watched in shock. Then finally, whats left of the evil Al Bhed sorceress begins to dissove into a white light, and disappears into an eternal limbo.

Gone, and never to exist ever again.

''So long...'' Tifa whispered. 


	14. Chapter 14

I know its been a while since I last added posted in here. But this is the last chapter to this story.

Part 14-The Final Chapter.

''Who would have thought that Nissa was a...sorceress?'' ''I heard that she seduced that Tifa Lockheart gal into ruling Zanarkand or something like that'  
''Oh my god, really? So she was a...lesbian'  
''Yep.''

A week passed since the incident, much gossip has spread about Nissa's true identity as a sorceress, and about the relationship she had with Tifa. Many was shocked, baffled, and somewhat dissappointed that the most greatest player in Zanarkand was a girl-loving butch who cared very little for men. Thats just who she was.

---------

In her dark apartment, a bed-ridden and melancholy Tifa lie. Even though she demolished her late lover Nissa, she cant help but bury herself in grief, wondering if her young koibito Rikku was alive. Her mind couldn't recollect everything that had happened. All she could remember is stabbing Nissa. Then after that everything faded and turned black. And when she woke up, she was lying in her bed, wondering how she got there. Her muscules, sore all over. Her head, pounding with stress. ''...Rikku...'' She constantly muttered that name. ''...I have to know if youre alright...ugh...''

She tilted her head back against her pillow, tightly shutting her crimson hues. Her hands turned into fists pulling tightly on her silk sheets. She was still recieving slight pains from the fight that went on a week ago.

''You have nothing to fear...she is still alive...''

''Her heart is just as strong as yours, Tifa...''

''You shall both be reuninted once again'  
'It is a shame you cannot hear me, Tifa. We can no longer communicate like this. Farewell and live on.'' Tifa was no longer unable to hear the soft words that Aerith spoke. The dead cannot communicate with the living for so long. It was just uncanny. And so with that, Aerith's soul flowed upward into the heavens once again..never to appear again.

A sudden knock was heard at the door. Tifa's eyes suddenly opened and she rose up from excitment. She hasnt spoken to anyone in about 7 days. And she hoped that whoever it was, they would tell her that Rikku is alive and well. Tifa slowly tried to get out of bed. The soles of her feet were a little sore, but she managed to walk some. ''Im coming!'' She shouted.

She opened the door. Her eyes averted to see the person's face. It was Tidus. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, holding that familiar smirk on his tanned face.  
''Ya doin' alright, Tif'  
''Yeah...was it you who brought me back home'  
''Yeah, along with the help of the other Abes.'' He told her as he was walking into the apartment, his baby blues still focused on Tifa. ''Thanks...ugh...I feel like shit.'' She holds her forehead.  
''That sword took a lot outta ya...its probably because you're not use to em'  
''Probably...'' Tifa looks up to Tidus. ''How are the others? Miss Yuna, Paine-kun and...'' She paused.  
Tidus' smirk grew. ''They're all fine, Tif. We all worried about you after you passed out. You didnt wake up for days, we were all worried...almost came to the conclusion that...you'd never wake up.'' His smile lessened for that moment.''But then...youve always been a strong woman, and I knew you would pull through somehow.'' His signature smile returned.  
He made Tifa smile a bit was well. She was greatly relieved to hear that her little Rikku was alive and well. ''Rikku'  
''You really wanna see her huh.'' Tidus asked.  
''You know I do...I want to wrap my arms around her...I want to smell that sweet scent of hers...I want to be able to lock lips with her again..I want t'  
''Ok, ok I get the idea! Geez!'' Tidus interrupted Tifa's passsionate wants and needs.''Well if you want, you can always set up a date with her or somethin'  
''Hmmm'  
--------------------------------

''Now Rikku, dont be too nervous! Its not like youre dating a man! This is Tifa we're talking about! Shes a sweet lady!'' Yuna was trying to calm Rikku down from her nervousness, though, it didnt really help much. Rikku kept fumbling with her clothes and hair, and dropping her things all around.  
''Oooh..Im sooo nervous...she actually wanted to spend some alone time with me...but at the same time...ahehehhehe...'' She covered her face in a hurry due to the slight blush that appeared.  
She kept imagining what it would be like to be alone with Tifa.  
''Sometimes I can't believe it...I cant believe shes in love with another girl...'' Yuna remarked with a funny expression on her face.  
Paine glared at Yuna, and then glanced over at Rikku. Even though she knew Rikku loved another, bits of jealousy and lust were molded within her being. She would forever have a place in her heart for the young Ah Bhed girl, even if Rikku didn't feel the same way.  
''Lucky bitch.'' She mumbled under her breath, not caring if anyone did hear. Of course she was referring to Tifa. Even though they had joined forces in defeating Nissa, she still and will always see Tifa...as a rival in love.

-------------------------------

To make a long story short:

Rikku and Tifa had their romantic date. After the date, they strolled back to Tifa's apartment and Rikku spent the night. They made passionate love to each other, Tifa taking Rikku's purity(dont ask me how lol). Tifa's lips made their way all over Rikku's tanned bodice, licking every inch. Rikku could only moan in excstacy, wanting more of what Tifa had to offer.

And after that, they fell asleep in each other's arms, completely naked, with traces of their locks entwined together and strands spreaded all over their pillows.  
''Oh, how I love you, Tifa-sama.'' Rikku mumble under her exhausted breath.  
Tifa's eyes lit up. ''Tifa-sama'  
''Tifa-kun then?'' Rikku giggled.  
All Tifa could do was smile and gaze into her young lover's enchanting emerald hues.

Fin 


End file.
